Love Brings Heartache
by SoTwisted
Summary: Peyton returns to tree hill 6 years after college for a friends wedding.  She's not ready to see that one person because she knows how it will affect her.  LP.  my first fic so constructive critisism is appreciated
1. Chapter 1

You know, that girl who puts up that wall, the girl who doesn't open up to anyone. Well yeah, that's me, Peyton Sawyer. I'm 24 now, and living in L.A, I wouldn't say I have a bad life, but it sure as hell could be better. College was great, a good experience, so was high school, sure there was a lot of drama, but high school was the place where I found the people I truly care for.

So I'm driving back to Tree Hill, my hometown. Two of my friends from high school are getting married, Skillz and Bevin. Who would have thought, huh? Life surprises you sometimes, the two people who no-one would think of are getting married, and you know what, good for them, they deserve it. But as you can expect, even on the happiest of occasions Peyton Sawyer has something to worry about.

When I left Tree Hill, there was a lot that I left behind. Lucas Scott. God, I loved him, that's right _loved_. Sure we aren't meant for each other, but I will be forever grateful for how happy he made me. Me and Luke always ended in tears and heartbreak; I don't think I need to put myself through anymore of that.

Brooke Davis. The life and soul of a party. She's my best friend, and has been since I was about 8. She's always been there for me, and though we've had our ups and downs we got through it. I can't say we're as close as we were during high school, so much happened, but who says we can't grow closer again.

Haley & Nathan Scott. Those two really are something, they've gone through so much, but they're always there for each other. The love they share, it's amazing, and I wish I can find the happiness that they found. Me and Haley started off on the wrong foot, but by the end of high school she became one of my best friends. And Nathan, well although we went out in high school, it meant nothing, he's a great guy, and he really looks out for me, also one of my best friends.

So yeah, I'm excited to see them all, but maybe it's the fact I'm seeing Lucas for the first time since we broke up, I don't want to be vulnerable again, and I don't want to believe something that's a lie.

I pull up outside my old house, ok so I don't live here anymore, but it just feels right to park here. As I'm walking to Karen's Cafe (Luke's mom's cafe), I actually feel happy, it's been about 6 years since I've seen everyone (apart from Brooke, who I saw a few times in the last few summers). As soon as I open the door, I hear the familiar chime of the bell, and that gorgeous smell of coffee.

'Peyton!' Karen quickly runs over and pulls me into a hug. I missed her, she's a great woman, always there to offer advice, and just very kind-hearted.

'Karen, how have you been? And Lily?'

'Great. And Lily's fine, she's growing up to be a right little madam. Anyway what about you? Have you seen the others yet?'

'I've been good, and no this was the first place I came. I might give Haley and Brooke a call, and tell them to come here'

'Great. I'll give Lucas a call.' I flinched, just slightly, I still didn't know if I was ready to see him.

'Ok. So, do I get a coffee or what?'

'Coming right up.'

It felt good to be back, I always felt at home in Tree Hill. It always will be my home, maybe one day I'll find my way back here. I heard the bell chime again; this place was always so busy.

'Hey Blondie.'

**Ok, so this is my first fic, and yeah i know its really short, sorry lol. Anyway Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

'Lucas. Hey.' I knew it had come out much quieter than intended, but there wasn't much that I could do about it.

He looked happy, really happy, and part of me (really deep down) wished that I was the one to bring that smile to his face, me and Luke had always been close, and I'm hoping we can go back to the friendship we shared in high school.

He came over, and we shared a short but sweet hug.

'So, how's life been treating you?' Obviously, after not seeing him for 6 years, it's not that bad of a question.

'Pretty good actually, my second books in the process of getting published, one of my best friends is getting married, and my favourite girl just arrived, so yeah life's great. How about you?'

I couldn't help but blush at his comment, and the thing that sucked is he knew I was blushing, and I could see the famous smirk on his face.

'Things have been ok, I'm doing quite well with my art, and I just opened a small club down in L.A, nothing like Tric, but it's a start I guess.'

'Well that's gr-' My cell phone just started ringing...it was Brooke, probably asking what to wear or something.

'Sorry Lucas, its Brooke, won't be long.'

'Hey B, what's up?'

'Peyton, I'm not sure I can make it right now, but you can totally stay with me while you're here.'

'Are you sure? Because I can get a room.'

'Like you need to get a room. Stay with me, it'll be fun, I'll try and steal Haley away from Nathan as well.'

'Hah, okay cool, I'll see you later then.'

'Bye P. Sawyer'

I know Brooke, she didn't sound like her cheery self, but knowing her, she may have still been sleeping, so you know...

'Was she ok?'

'You know, I should have asked you that, you see her more than me, but yeah she's fine.'

He chuckled nervously. 'Yeah, we're both so busy, we hardly see each other really.'

'Oh, who would have thought?'

'Um, yeah.'

So it had been about 3 hours, and me and Lucas went to the beach, and just walked around, and it felt really good, we talked about high school, we talked about our lives, if we had been in any relationships. He was very shocked when I said that I had only been in one short relationship, he had surprisingly only been with two other girls, Lindsey and Claire, both whom he met from his work.

He surprised me a little, when he asked me if he thought me and him would ever start again in the future. I brushed it off by laughing and telling him that we should know better than to start a relationship that would soon end. He agreed.

I made my way to Brooke's, and I was really looking forward to seeing her, it had been way too long, I was also hoping that Haley would be there, because although high school started off as me and Brooke, it ended with me, Brooke and Haley.

'P. Sawyer!' Brooke squealed, she pulled me in to such a tight hug, the typical 'I haven't seen you in ages' hug.

'B. Davis. How you been?'

'Uh, that doesn't matter. I'm gonna go call Haley, and tell her to hurry her ass up, and quit having sex with Nathan.'

'Nothing's changed, has it? Anyway Haley's got two kids to fuss over, not Nathan.'

'Trust me Peyton, those two are still like a pair of rabbits.'

'HA, that's not a pretty picture, anyway go call her.'

Turns out Haley has many responsibilities now, she made sure she had cooked all the food, and made sure the kids had everything, so basically she said she'll be here in a couple of hours.

So Brooke and I caught up on each other's lives, and I was SHOCKED to see how tense she got when I bought up relationships.

'C'mon Brooke, no stories about the super hot guy you met at the bar, or at your fashion show,' I laughed.

'No, not really.'

'Brooke, what's wrong?'

'Nothing. Why does something have to be wrong?'

'Because I know you, and you might as well tell me now, because you know I'm gonna get it out of you in the end.'

She stiffened. 'That was in high school.'

'And like I said before, nothing's changed.'

'Yeah, well maybe things have!' She snapped back, and walked out of the room. Ok maybe things have changed, the old Brooke wouldn't storm off because of a conversation like that.

'Brooke, I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what was going on in your life.'

'What's there to say Peyton? How screwed up my life is? How me and Lucas broke up for the THIRD time?' She was in tears by now.

'What? You and Lucas? When? What happened?' I spent hours with Lucas, it funny how he forgot to mention Brooke, what did he think that it would hurt me? Not really, but the fact he screwed my best friend over AGAIN, that hurts.

'Yeah, I don't know what happened, everything was going great, and then he said that he loved me, but he wasn't in love with me, that us getting back together was a mistake, and we should have left it as a high school memory.'

'No way, Lucas would never say something like that.'

'Yeah well he did, but he still sounded goddamn sincere when he said it, he wasn't horrible about it, he seemed sad, but he said that we're just not meant to be, and you know what Peyton? Maybe he's right, maybe we're not meant to be, but why is it that every time we're together it feels like we are?'

'I'm sorry Brooke, it sucks that it had to end, and it sucks that you got hurt, only you and Luke can know if you're really meant to be together.'

'Yeah. And only you and Luke can know if you're really meant to be together.' She seemed a bit...frustrated.

'No, no way. Me and Luke, we don't work out.'

'Funny, I don't think he agrees.'

'What, did he actually say that?'

'No, but I could tell there was another girl on his mind, I thought it might have been Lindsey, but I should have known.'

'Yeah well, maybe it was Lindsey, me and Luke talked for the first time today after about 6 years. Trust me.'

'I can trust you, but not him. Because you know why, one day we were making out, like really making out, and you know what he said, he said 'Peyton', for god's sake, we're making out and he said your name, and I forgave him. Funny how I always forgive him, and how he always breaks my heart.'

I was speechless.

'I'm sorry Brooke, I am, If I would've known..'

'What would you have done Peyton? You couldn't make him fall in love with me.'

I turned my head, just then the door bell rang.

Saved by the bell.

**Not a great ending I know. I know it seems really...predictable and I am sorry lol. But if what I'm planing actually works then I hope it will be different. Thanks for all the reviews :).**


End file.
